


Smutty Melody #2- Fun Inside The Infirmary

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Series: Smutty Melody [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid lands himself in the infirmary after completing a three-star mission. Black Star finally visits him but did not remember agreeing to entertaining the shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Melody #2- Fun Inside The Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit into DeathStar, yes. So I thought, why not make a collection of lemon one-shots with these two as well? Hope you enjoy!^^

Kid sighed as he stared out the window at the setting sun. He was in the school's infirmary and wouldn't be leaving for a while. After going on an extremely difficult mission with Soul, both were bruised pretty badly and had came back from their mission three days later. As a meister and full-on shinigami, he had gotten the worse treatment and of course the strict nurse, Mira, wouldn't let him go back to his office. Kid had bandages all around the lower-half of his torso that were slightly bloodied but he could care less about his wounds at the moment. The outside has never looked more inviting until now.

There was loud knocking on the door and Kid turned his head. Just as he was about to get up, the door was slammed open and Black Star hopped in with a huge grin.

" Hey Kid! How's it hangin'!?" Kid huffed but the corners of his mouth twitched up. He had not seen his boyfriend since the day he had assigned himself to the mission but because he valued his pride as well, he didn't mention how glad he was to see the other.

" I'm fine I suppose." He answered as Black Star closed the door and sat down in the chair.

" Ehe, sorry for turning up late. I had a mission with Tsubaki and she wouldn't let me leave the house after that." Kid chuckled.

" I can imagine that. Though, I didn't ask for your company anyway." The assassin pouted.

" Rude. I actually cut studying to see you."

" I haven't seen a change in your scores." Kid pointed out, knowing that his and Black Star's versions of studying are completely different.

" Whatever, you're not my mom. When are you getting out anyways?" Kid rolled his eyes and fixed them back at the serene nature outside.

" Not for a while, that's for sure." He heard the other teen groan and he smirked." Miss me already?"

Black Star suddenly became interested at the wall ahead while hiding his tainted cheeks in his scarf.

" You wish. I only came because I felt sorry for you."

" Or you were worried." Kid added with a wider smirk as the student blushed even more. He knew that Black Star wasn't one to admit things he believed were embarrassing. It is quite cute however, when he manages to get the prideful meister in a flustered state. Especially when they are in bed...

" Whatever. I gotta go now-" Black Star started as he stood up but Kid interrupted.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The assassin blinked and looked around.

" What? What am I forgetting?"

" Come closer and you'll find out." Black Star kneeled down closer to the bed to see what he was 'forgetting', but a hand yanked him down so their lips pressed together. He voiced his surprise and tried to move for a few moments before giving in. Their lips moved together slowly in unison before it gradually became more heated. Kid tilted his head to deepen the kiss and prodded the other meister's lips with his tongue. Once they parted, the appendage darted in and explored every part of the warm cavern. The shinigami felt the other teen shudder and he explored more boldly.

Their tongues soon came into contact and they fought for dominance, swirling and passing saliva in each other's mouths. Their open-mouthed kiss was breathy, heated, and wet with occasional moans from either. After air became a need, Black Star pulled back panting heavily, his glazed eyes watching Kid follow the suit. After a while of just regaining their breaths, Kid sat up a bit.

" Don't leave yet. Get up here." He stated while dragging the sheets down. The room was getting a bit considerably hot despite the window being open. The assassin was reluctant.

" Why?"

" Just get up here."

" What are you going to do?" Kid rolled his eyes.

" Nothing. Stop looking at me like that." Black Star contemplated on the demand before sitting on the edge of the bed. The other meister leaned up more and eyed him.

" We can't get much done with you over there."

" ...What are we doing?" The blue-haired teen asked a bit more wearily since Kid has a history of 'surprising him'.

" *sigh*Nothing you don't want to do." Black Star blinked, and being the gullible idiot he was, he flopped on Kid's lap and grinned.

" Oh okay! For a second I thought you wanted to-Mm!" Lips pressed against his before he could finish his sentence. Kid held the other's waist and pulled him closer as their tongues went back to twisting around each other. Black Star held onto the older male's shoulders for support and was unaware of the mental smirk Kid had. Nor was he aware of the mess he had brought himself into. The shinigami grinded his clothed, growing erection against the teen and swallowed the sudden moan. Oh, did he have a lewd scheme cooked up.

When they parted for air again, Kid grabbed at his partner's pants and was about to pull them down when hands grabbed his wrists.

" Woah, we can't do that here." Black Star said with raised eyebrows and the other male smirked.

" Why not? Aren't you the risk taker?" The assassin glanced at the door.

" But, anyone could just walk in. M-maybe when your feeling better we could..." However, the raven haired teen wasn't planning to wait two weeks of no sex. And he is positive that he isn't going to be the only one not better off from it. He grinded harder against the other to firmly state his objection and enjoyed the shaky moan he recieved.

" I doubt you could walk on two feet at the moment. We most likely won't have this chance again so we should use our time wisely." He said while licking the tanned student's flushed ear. He felt shuddering against his chest and knew that he was winning the battle and he had a very rewarding prize in his head." Besides, I need you to do something for me, and you will not say no to me." Black Star weakly glared at him. He had been right to be suspicious earlier.

" Whatever it is, I'm not doing it." Kid only leaned closer so their noses brushed.

" But you might actually like this idea."

" ... I get to top?" Kid was about to give a disapproving look but then a sly one dominated.

" Well, in a way I suppose. However, you have to say yes and there is no turning back. Not that you could in the first place." He said while tightening his grip on the teen's waist. With another sensual grind, he was able to get the answer he wanted to hear.

" A-Alright..."

" Good. Then follow my lead and don't question me." Kid finalized before tugging at Black Star's pants. Hesitantly, the other boy lifted his hips so they could be unzipped and unbuttoned before being pulled down to his ankles. Kid had also slipped his pants and boxers down but only a bit passed his knees. Both their erections were erect and leaking with pre-cum and the shinigami spread the substance over his own stiff member." I don't feel like getting up for lotion so this will have to do."

" Wh-wha-?" Black Star was about to ask a question but then remembered the deal when he was given a stern look. Kid then returned to holding the meister's waist and pulled him so their cocks brushed against each other. Both lightly shivered at the teasing contact.

" I'm only going to tell you once and you will cooperate," Kid began while moving his hands further back on his waist," ... Ride me."

Seconds of silence passed before red vividly exploded on the assassin's face.

" What!?"

" I won't explain it again." The shinigami simply said while urging the boy closer." Do it."

" I-I'm not going to do that!" Black Star stuttered but couldn't get out of the strong hold." That's embarrassing!"

" It's fine. It's just the two of us."

" B-but... you'll be watching and stuff a-and... I'm not doing it."

" Is that so?"

" ..." After ignoring the glare, Kid yanked the blushing teen forward while paying no mind to the surprised yelp so Black Star was hovering over his member. The bluenette wanted to get away but Kid kept a firm grip.

" Do it." The shinigami breathed and recieved a blush.

" But I-I-"

" Now." Kid demanded and thrusted up so the tip of his cock pressed against the twitching hole. Black Star gasped and balanced himself on the meister's bare chest. He continued to try to move out of the grip but Kid kept his hands still." I'm not going to do everything for you. Lower yourself."

Black Star huffed, knowing that he would not be able to break out of the hold, and slowly grabbed his partner's pulsing member. Kid watched with an anticipated swallow as the meister positioned the engorged member underneath him and slowly lowered himself. The raven-haired teen sucked in air through his teeth when he entered a heated passage.

" F-Fuck..." Kid cursed as dared himself not to thrust up and impatiently waited for the tight entrance to completely surround the base of his cock. Black Star was whimpering every so often from the uncomfortableness since he wasn't prepared and the fact that he is expected to be on 'top' of Kid. Once he was fully seated, his clenched fists continued to rest on the bare chest and he slumped a little, panting at finally completing the first, difficult task.

His ring of muscles were twitching every so often from being filled to the brim. Kid's hands slid back so he was firmly groping his ass and grinded up. Both boys moaned and the shinigami grinded in again in a slow pace.

" A-Ahn... K-Kid..."

" ... You're going... too slow."

" But y-you're..."

Kid sat up all the way and yanked at the other teen's shirt.

" Hold it up." He simply stated and Black Star grabbed the hem of his shirt and did as he was told when his wrists were gripped." Hold it the way I taught you to."

The assassin looked apprehended by the command and looked down with reddened cheeks while hesitantly parting his lips.

" ..."

" Go on." The Bluenette grimaced with flushed expression and pulled the hem up before holding it up with his teeth. He glared at the smirking meister despite his heavy blush and Kid was only amused. He really loved his position in their relationship. He laid back down and held the other's waist again." Okay, continue."

" ... I hate you..."

Nevertheless, Black Star was guided back on top of Kid. Their tempo had only increased a little but the frequency of their moaning occurred more often. Every now and then, the shinigami would thrust up impatiently and listen to the shocked yet pleasured gasp escaping from his partner.

" I thought I said... you were going too slow."

" Wha'? This doesn't satisfy you enough?" Black Star retorted muffled by the fabric between his teeth with a scowl. Kid only narrowed his eyes and snapped his hips up again to change the dark attitude.

" I figured since I'm always pleasing you, this would be a change of pace."

" You're still in my ass!"

" I never said anything about you topping. Go ahead, satisfy me." The assassin was even more flustered but didn't move.

" I-I'm not-"

" You will." Kid always pressured his lover for something, whether it could be doing his homework or giving him a blow job. Either way in the end, he always won. His hands slid up to stroke the other's side, feeling shudders with each chaste touch." Or, we don't have to relieve ourselves at all, up to you." Kid stated, knowing full well of the answer he would receive. Black Star narrowed his eyes in defeat before rising up slowly and slamming back down, causing the male below him to grunt and he smirked.

" Don't think that you have to upper hand in everything. I could have you screaming if I wanted to." Black Star said while gritting his teeth on the fabric between the rows. Kid glared at him and shoved up, smiling slyly when he managed to make the other teen nearly slip.

" Well then, what are you waiting for? If you don't you anything in the next five seconds I'll be the one making you scream." Kid stated firmly with a perverse look. Forcing down a blush, Black Star rose again and set in steady pattern, the speed moderately increased but the pace was nearly driving the shinigami insane. And he knew that the other meister is doing it on purpose. Fine, if he wants to play like that...

Kid trailed his hands back on bouncing hips and he forced the other to rock faster on him. Fingers clenched on his chest but he did not care at the moment. All he needed was the speed to increase.

" Mm... Ngh... Hm..."

" Determined not to make much noise? You usually don't hold it in when we're in my office." Kid pointed out and enjoyed the blush that erupted from the moaning student's cheeks. He interrupted the steady pattern by thrusting up, causing Black Star to shake and quicken his pace. Despite his moans gradually getting louder, it still wasn't enough for Kid.

The raven-haired male began slamming his partner down while thrusting up to meet mid-way and the heat pooled in his stomach with each twist and turn Black Star made. Their bodies began to moisten from the stuffy air and their physical activity but they were used to these conditions so many times. They only sped up, causing the bed to slightly rock.

" Ahn... Ahn..."

" So tight... Damn..."

" Stop saying that already." Black Star complained with his eyes squeezed shut. He hated it when Kid would always comment on how 'tight' he was. Those words always embarrassed him but at the same time, made him feel even more horny. That couldn't be dirty talk is it?

" Why? I thought you liked it?" Kid asked and watched, hypnotized at the sight of his member being so easily engulfed in such a slick manner whenever Black Star came down. Their pre-cum had made the contacts of their pelvises meet stickly and the shinigami couldn't help but grind more instead of thrust. He strangely liked the sticky sound of his cock gliding into the student's ass.

" W-Well I don't so stop."

" Is that so?," Kid sat up and groped the teen more securely before taking matters into his own hand. Resulting in Black Star to have a hard time containing his yells from being thrusted in so harshly. How Kid managed to do that in this position is beyond him," But you are so tight. My dick is always suffocating inside you."

" Shut up!"

" Always trying to swallow my cock whole," Kid continued to speak in a dirty manner and enjoyed the redness creeping on the assassin's face," Always so wet and eager. So inviting for me to just throw you on my desk and thrust in."

" St-stop..." The shinigami leaned more closer to the tanned male's ear while guiding his embarrassed partner faster on his member. He could feel Black Star becoming more responsive to his forceful actions, feeling him arch against his chest and slightly grind.

" You're so sexy when you plead for mercy. God, it just makes me want to fuck you even more." Kid then stopped and flipped them so he was above Black Star. His narrowed duo-colored eyes met surprised blue ones and he pressed his lips against the younger teen's. He had long ago removed the meister's pants since that wouldn't be necessary for now." And there's not a damn thing that would stop me from it."

Black Star cried out when Kid began thrusting viciously. The hands on his waist moved to holding a lean leg up while the other clenched the bed sheets. The cot was creaking dangerously but that matter was being ignored. Kid was too busy fucking his partner senselessly, even the dull ache in his chest was paid no mind seeing as finishing off this activity was far more favorable.

" Ah! Agh! Ah, K-Kid..!" The said male growled as he drove deeper into the moaning boy. He was turned on greatly by the sounds the other meister made and it seemed as though each yell of pleasure quickened his already godly-fast thrusting.

" Fuck..."

He slammed his hips harder and attacked the student's neck. Kid continued his never-ending grinds and thrusts as he bit and sucked harshly on the tan skin. He did not care that he is now pleasing Black Star instead because he always gets the best reactions. Just the blue-haired teen screaming his name is enough to make him cum in his own pants.

" All mine..." He muttered in the moaning teen's ear and gripped the bed sheets as he slid against the arched male each time he shoved in. The toned stomach rubbed against his bandages that were sure to come off any moment and he only gave his last pleasure-seeking thrusts. Both Black Star and Kid came simultaneously while moaning loudly. The shinigami squirted his seeds in the spazzing, wet passage while the assassin came all over both their stomachs and chests.

Their chests heaved greatly as sweat rolled off their bodies. Both were too weak to move or even speak and settled on trying to regain their breaths. Minutes passed and Black Star finally tried to move but Kid had already settled on keeping him in his arms.

" Let go."

" I'm afraid I can't."

" I'm not letting anyone see me naked. Move."

" That's what the covers are for." To prove his point, Kid used one hand to pull over a thick blanket on them, still not making any attempts to let go of his annoyed lover.

" But I really gotta go."

" Hm?"

" Kid!"

" I'm sure five minutes wouldn't hurt. You must be tired as well?" Black Star huffed.

" ... I'm not going to sleep here."

" I'm hurt."

" Shut up and just get off already-Nng!" Kid had shamelessly thrusted his member against the meister's sensitive prostate to shut him up. After he was satisfied with his action, Kid settled on wrapping his arms more possessively around him.

" I may be tired, but I can do with a few more rounds if you'd like." He murmered and admired the pink blush on the teen's cheeks. Black Star had finally quieted since he wasn't really looking forward to being in pain by morning and sighed.

" Fine. Just don't do anything to me while I'm sleeping."

" You know I would never."

...

" Get your hand off my dick."


End file.
